


Braced For Impact of Something Inevitable

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Defining the Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: Stiles' book is upside-down. It's not the only thing that rights itself.





	Braced For Impact of Something Inevitable

Derek wouldn't normally question what Stiles was doing sitting on his couch. There were always so many reasons he could spout off: his internet is slow because he thinks Mrs. Krakowski from across the street is using their signal too because his dad won't let him change the password, or there are too many distractions at home so he can't study but Derek's place with no TV means he won't turn to SportsCenter and wait for updates on the Mets injury roster, or he wants to order a pizza but doesn't want the second one of the twofer they're running so Derek better have it since Scott's got a date and the sheriff doesn't need the grease, etc. 

But, tonight? Tonight Derek's not sure what's going on because Stiles is sitting on his couch while reading a book and keeps glancing over at him. The book? It's upside down.

And it's the kind of thing that, with Stiles, he can normally write off. He'd recently been regaled with the story about how Lydia was nearly stuck in a coyote trap and it was reading the trap despite the Nogitsune-induced problems that saved them both from a lifetime of nightmares. So, learning how to read upside down? Not out of the realm of possibility. And it wasn't as though Stiles wasn't looking at the book and flipping the pages. But, he was flipping them the wrong way if he was actually reading the book upside down. After about 20 pages, his curiosity got the best of him. "Is that book a misprint?"

In a way that only Stiles seemed to be able to manage, he jerks all of his appendages at once without actually shifting position on the couch, flailing his way into attention. "No? Is there a cover variant or something? It's not even a comic!"

"It's upside down, then." Derek reaches for the book, but Stiles pulls it to his chest.

"I'm... distracted." Shrugging, Stiles turns the book upright and begins flipping through the pages, eyes narrowed in concentration. "I don't even know where I left off."

With a snort of laughter, Derek pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens his Internet browser, flicking through a few things before nodding. "Goodreads says that you're 27% done if that helps."

Pausing with one page half turned, Stiles raises an eyebrow. "While it does, I'm kind of surprised that you were interested in why my book was upside down, but not why I'm distracted. Actually, maybe I'm not."

"If there's something you want to discuss, we can. I hope we trust each other enough now that there are things you'd tell me if you thought it would help." Pushing his phone back in his pocket, Derek turns more toward Stiles so that one of his knees is pressed against the back of the couch. "I know I trust you that much."

Staring down at his book for a moment, Stiles suddenly reaches for a piece of paper that's probably a receipt from the pizza from a few days ago and shoves it into the book to mark it, then tosses it lightly onto the coffee table. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

It takes all of Derek's willpower not to give a flippant reply, but he manages. The silence that fills the room instead is expectant, even if Stiles looks braced for impact of something inevitable. The thing is, though, that nothing is inevitable when it comes to the two of them. Going back to the beginning, they're a collection of choices made at gunpoint that have led them to this moment. The fact that this is coming out of Stiles now, without some kind of death threat hanging over their heads, makes him question it again and again for a long moment, and then start to question why Stiles isn't pushing him for a response. It's then that he realizes that that very action tells him all he needs to know to reply. "You think you're the only one?"

Stiles lets out a breath and shakes his head slightly. "What?"

"I'll admit that I hadn't actually thought about a relationship specifically with you because I tend not to be the pursuer, but hearing you say that made me realize that I wouldn't want you to go back to hanging out with Scott all the time because I'd miss you, and not just as a friend. We've had friendship for a while, but this is more. I'm just sorry that I didn't think of it." Derek pulls his other foot up so he's sitting with his legs crossed under him on the couch, looking into Stiles' eyes. "If you want to do something about this, I can promise to try to think ahead so that you don't have to lead the way on everything else."

"I am..." Stiles runs a hand through his hair, looking shaken, then mirrors Derek's position. "Flabbergasted. I really didn't see this in the cards for us."

Derek laughs softly. "Maybe you should have when I stopped telling you to get off my property."

"You have always looked suspiciously good for the old man that you really are." Stiles slides his hand across the gap between them, settling the tips of his fingers just against the edge of Derek's pants.

"You know you're older than me, Stiles. Don't you count werewolves in dog years or is it just the rest of the dog jokes that you make?" Derek lets his own fingers slip just under the edge of Stiles', curling there and holding gently.

Stiles groans and rolls his eyes, grinning as he looks straight into Derek's eyes. "I should not be as into that as I apparently am."

"But I'm glad you are." Derek grips Stiles' hand more firmly, then smiles. "And sex is not on the table right now, but once it is, you can repeat the statement."

It takes a second for Stiles to get it, but then his eyes go wide. "Yes!" He pauses though and raises an eyebrow. "Not on the table... but we're on the couch."

"You know what I mean!" Derek uses his free hand to grab a pillow from behind him, tossing it at Stiles' head. There's a tussle as they throw things at each other, but the truce comes only a moment later when the ammunition is exhausted and Stiles is mildly out of breath. "Let's date and work out way up to that naturally. Like we have for the rest of it."

Stiles smiles and smoothes his hair back with a huff. "I'm going to look so good on our first date that you'll be kicking yourself for waiting, though."

Derek returns the smile and leans back on the couch. "I'm counting on it."


End file.
